warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Baudros
}} Baurdos, the dragon formerly known as Splinterwing, is a two headed abomination mutated by the raw powers of Chaos, and is the flying steed of Egrimm van Horstmann, favoured of Tzeentch. This massive monstrosity is bloated and warped beyond recognition; with folds of black-grey scaled flesh bulging over the tops of its legs, a crooked back ridged with plates of bone, and a thick tail more akin to a deadly spiky club. One head is bestial; with a brutal under-shot jaw full of upwards-jutting fangs, with tiny red eyes buried in ridges of bone. The other head is clever; its frame long and slender, a greenish tongue that lashes like a caged snake, and with eyes that are sharp as steel. With one head spouting out black fire, and the other spewing out acidic bile, Baudros is destruction incarnate, leaving naught but ruin in its wake. During the time of Magnus the Pious, Baudros was awoken from his slumber by the foul winds blowing south during the Great War Against Chaos. He was a threat to all of the Empire, bringing devastation and spreading the foul taint of Chaos. It was only by the efforts of Teclis, one of the most powerful sorcerers the world has ever known, was Baudros defeated, but not even Teclis could finish off the beast. With no other option, Teclis imprisoned him in a magical prison buried in the ground, which eventually became the location of the College of Light, which sits right on top of this hidden prison. The greatest defense against the release of Baurdos was that no mortal knew about its whereabouts... No mortal exepct Egrimm van Horstmann. Tzeentch, the God of Magic, whispered to van Horstmann the location of Baudros' prison, and the corrupted sorcerer summarily released the warped dragon. Van Horstmann made a pact with Baudros, and he escaped the College of Light, blasting through the College with tainted fire, and flying north towards the Chaos Wastes; Right before of course, a brief detour... History Baudros is a dragon in the same way that a knight is a suit of armour. The flesh of the dragon is but a shell containing the will of a being far more sinister. Before the being that is Baudros came to be, there was only Splinterwing, a powerful dragon whom made its home in mountains near fair Bretonnia. One day, mounted knights came to slay the dragon in the name of their deity: the Lady of the Lake. They were unsuccessful, and many knights died that day as they were smashed to a pulp or burned to a crisp by the dragon's flame. However, Splinterwing was left with mortal wounds, and would soon succumb to its injuries. With the last of its strength it hauled itself up higher and higher up the mountain, almost as if guided by the large green moon in the sky known as Morrslieb. The dragon eventually reached a cairn of a long dead people, where live sacrifices were thrown into a pit to appease some forgotten gods. It was there in this cairn the dragon laid, the last of its lifeblood pooling the floor where uncountable sacrifices had taken place. Then, an indistinct figure had emerged from the pooling blood of the dragon, a figure that had three glowing green eyes and appeared to be made entirely of a dark mist. It was a daemonic entity, sustained and trapped in that burial ground by the pure hatred of those who sacrificed to it. It promised to save the life of the dragon, and all it had to do was take the daemon with it. Splinterwing agreed to the terms of the daemon, who eventually possessed the dragon's body, subduing its mind and will. Thus, Baudros was born. Source * :Realm of Sorcery (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** :pg. 88 - 89 * Van Horstmann(Novel) by Ben Counter ** :Prologue ** : Chapter Seventeen Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Dragons Category:Tzeentch Category:B